


Friends With Benefits

by marvelenterprises



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes/ OC - Freeform, Bucky Barnes/ OFC - Freeform, Bucky Barnes/ Original Female Character - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bucky Barnes/OC, Smut, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelenterprises/pseuds/marvelenterprises
Summary: Alex Garcia is an Avenger, a newly recruited one too. At 22 years old, she's somewhat finding her place in her new crazy family made up of Gods, Supersoldiers, Assassins and billionaires and what not. Being young, Alex has slightly different ways of seeing things. She doesn't do relationships, casual is her thing. Trust her to end up in a casual fling with a supersoldier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, so I had this idea bubbling in my head and was originally written as Tumblr smut because who doesn’t love marvel sex, so enjoy the read and feel free to give me feedback. The POV does eventually change (sorry I’M PICKY)

It was girl’s night in the tower which meant wine and gossip. 

You loved girl’s night. 

It meant Moscato. You loved Moscato. 

Well, you just loved alcohol in general. 

Tonight, was Pepper, Natasha, Hope, Sharon, Darcy, Laura, Wanda and Maria. 

This meant a good mix.

"Okay, but seriously, you can't tell me you don’t just wanna take charge and tell him to hell with his stupid gentlemen-ly crap" Darcy said to Sharon. 

"Believe me I do, but it's nice y'know, the guy is patient, which is needed given how demanding my job can be" Sharon spilled, stunningly sober compared to the rest of them, but then again o was Natasha. 

"I don’t understand how you can all be around superheroes all the time and not screw them all" you said incredibly tipsy and mouth now that the 3 bottles of wine had hit you. 

"Because some of them are just stupid" Pepper said with a slight hiccough. 

"Okay, besides Tony" you said. 

"Aww, does Alex have a crush on an Avenger?" Laura cooed slightly buzzed, but still in her motherly form. 

"Um, yes. On like all of them" you admitted. 

"Ooo who's number one on the list?" Wanda asked.

You just looked at Sharon. 

"Sorry" was all you said while everyone giggled. 

"I totally get it, Cap looks good for his age" Darcy said bumping her hip with yours.

"Next?" Natasha smirked. 

"T'Challa" you groaned. "He's beautiful" you admitted. 

"I need this list in order" Pepper said laughing. 

"Cap, T'Challa, Thor, Bucky, Fandral seems charming as hell so him, Peter seems like you could laugh with him so he's next, so yeah, Starlord after Fandral. Then Strange? He's not too old. I cannot include the Kid, Tony or Rhodey cos age differences. And Vision is like a brother to me along with Sam, so yeah" you explained sipping more wine. 

"Okay so the real question is, which one would you sleep with" Hope said pointing a finger at you. "Cap isn't an option, Thor has Valkyrie, Peter's got Gamora, Strange has a girl too, soooo, T'Challa, Bucky or Fandral?" Hope asked. 

"T'Challa isn't exactly an option either, he's got a kingdom to run" Maria pointed out. 

"Yes, thank you Maria" you said wincing as you had a glass of Pinot Griggio instead of the Moscato, the slight difference in flavours clashing. 

"Who has more stamina, a god or a supersoldier?" you asked seriously. 

"God"   
"Supersoldier" 

Voices clashed together with different opinions. 

"It has to be a god! I mean come on, they're gods!" Pepper yelled. 

"Cap's a pretty decent match when he spars with Thor, and he's way more built then Fandral" Natasha said. 

"But Cap has the serum, I bet he can match a god any day" Hope said. 

"But Bucky and Cap are slightly different super soldiers, so out of them, who's better?" Darcy asked. 

"They're actually fairly similar" Sharon said in thought. 

"Well I'd go with whoever's got the best stamina, I need a few things before I'm satisfied" you said with a grimace. 

"Woah, what does that mean?" Natasha said with a knowing glint. 

"You know exactly what it means" you groaned. "When did guys become so bad at all things sex?" you asked no one in particular. 

"When porn became reality for them" Darcy said. 

"Idiots" you grumbled. 

You all continued for a while not noticing that Bucky was in the room right next to the lounge, door closed, but super hearing working just fine. 

Smiling and laughing quietly at the drunken antics going on next door until he heard what you had to say. Then he made his mind up about things. 

"Ugh, 2am, I need to get home" Maria said. "Sharon, you can crash on my couch, I don’t wanna wake up in hangover mode alone" she mumbled. 

One by one everyone left until it was you, Wanda and Natasha. 

"I'm heading off to bed, last thing I need is Vis listing all the effects of alcohol and sleep deprivation tomorrow morning" she groaned before heading off to bed leaving just you and Natasha. 

"I'm making you and Barnes happen" she smirked.

"You most certainly are not" you told her sternly.

"Oh, I've already started" she said looking behind you at the tall figure which you didn’t notice being tipsy. 

"You know it'll happen" she called over her shoulder as she turned to head to her room. 

"It will not happen" you said turning abruptly and smacking into something hard. 

Groaning, you clutched your shoulder.

"Ugh, when was there a wall here?" you asked to yourself. 

"There isn't" a voice said. 

Deep and Brooklyn.   
Crap. Bucky. 

"Right, hi Bucky, sorry for the walk in" you apologised. 

"Not a problem" he said brushing it off. "What's Romanoff so determined to not make happen exactly?" he asked feigning curiosity. 

"Uh, something about me and fitness, not my forte" you stumbled over a useful excuse. 

"I could help you out if you'd like?" he offered. 

Well shit, you obviously didn’t think that one through. Course he'd offer to help. 

"Oh, that's okay, I'll just stick to Yoga and Pilates" you laughed nervously. 

"Yoga and Pilates huh? You must be pretty flexible, we could start out with something more suited to you, something that uses your flexibility, you'd probably be able to keep going for hours that way, we could really test out your limits that way" he said with some sort of undertone to his words that you were too drunk to place.

"Really, training with supersoldiers would not be a pretty sight" she said honestly. 

"I'm sure we could find a work out that suits you" he said. 

"I'm good, promise. I am gonna go to bed" you said quickly moving to get around him. 

But you, with your marvelous fortune, decided to showcase just how truly drunk you were, in your heels of all things and would've unintentionally nearly dived into the floor if it weren't for Bucky catching you. 

"Woah, you've had a bit much to drink" he chuckled holding you up by your biceps. 

"Apparently so" you said enthusiastically. "I'm gonna go to bed Bucky Barnes" you told him in a very matter-of-fact tone. 

But before you could move he simply scooped you up in his arms.

"Hey! I can walk you know" you berated him. 

"I know you can, I see you do it almost every day, you're just not as proficient when you're drunk" he teased. 

"I can still walk just fine" you said stubbornly like his last sentence was all a lie. 

"Y'know, Romanoff wouldn’t have had to set us up doll" he smirked as your mouth gaped like a fish. 

"What?" you tried playing dumb. 

"You know what I'm talking about" he smiled at your apparent shyness. "You could knock on my door rain, hail or shine and I'd open it for you" he said making your heart race. 

Perfect. Just fucking perfect. 

"That's really not necessary Bucky" you smiled sheepishly. 

"I know, I wouldn't be doing it out of necessity" he murmured, his lips entirely too close to your ear making you tense slightly. Something he obviously noticed. "Am I making you nervous?" he asked innocently. "You seem kinda tense" he observed.

"No…" you said looking anywhere but him. 

"I think that's a lie sweetheart" he said in another teasing tone which would kill you. 

"You think you know a lot, don’t you?" you narrowed your eyes. 

"I do" he smiled as he came to stop in front of your door. 

Somehow managing to open it, he maneuvered into your room and put you down gently on your bed. 

You moved to unclasp the necklace your high school best friend got you but once again, you were having no luck. 

"Would you like some help?" Bucky asked, clearly amused.

"No" you grumbled attempting once more. 

"Here" Bucky offered as you gave up. 

Easily removing the necklace, he smiled. 

"There." he said. "It's a pretty necklace" he said eyeing the pendant. A sapphire blue pendant that was wrapped in the silver of the necklace. 

"Yeah, my friend got it for my 16th birthday" you said. "6 years later and I'm still wearing it, he got a matching ring" you said. 

"Cute" he smiled. 

"Thank you for helping me back to my room, I'm gonna go to sleep now" you said in an attempt to shoo him away from your socially awkward self. 

"Can I steal another moment from you?" he asked. 

"Why…?" you asked suspiciously. 

"No particular reason" he hummed. "Except I think you should put a theory to test" he said. 

"What theory?" you asked jumping slightly when he took your hand and starting rubbing circles into tops of your hand right hand.

"The theory that not all men are useless" Bucky said simply. "Some of us still know what to do and where to put things"

And here you are again. Gaping. Like a fish. Wonderful. 

"Just think about it" he said getting up from your bed and heading to the door. "Goodnight Y/N" he smiled. 

"Night" you said in a voice that magically came out higher in pitch than usual. 

'Screw you and your charm Barnes' you though irritably. 

"Oh, and Alex?" he said before shutting the door. 

"Hmm?" you said looking up. 

"I'm a super soldier, I've got pretty decent stamina" he smirked before making a quick exit. 

"Oh Christ Almighty" you muttered before falling back into your bed. 

Leaving a happy supersoldier walking away from your room whose supersoldier hearing picked up your groan of frustration.


	2. Spectacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of moments that have Alex thinking only one thing. Spectacular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all my lovely humans, whether you’re reading this on Tumblr, Fanfiction.net, archiveofourown.org or Wattpad, first of all thank you for sticking with my story and reading as always. 
> 
> So I need to say something, when I posted part one of this story on tumblr on a Sunday night at 10pm and went to bed with 16 likes, you marvelous humans let me wake up to over 150 likes and about 10 reblogs and that number only kept going up throughout the day so thank you all so much from the bottom on my fanfic loving heart, you have no idea what that means to me as someone who loves seeing her work get recognized. 
> 
> For anyone who is curious about what all my stuff is published under here you go: 
> 
> Fanfiction.net: QueenCocoChanelle  
> Tumblr: @marvelenterprises  
> Archive of Our Own: marvelenterprises  
> Wattpad: QueenCocoChanelle 
> 
> I do have a marvel insta fanpage so  
> Instagram: @marvelenterprises 
> 
> So once again thank you all, feel free to find me on whatever other sites you like 
> 
> Lots of virtual love,  
> Chanelle

CHAPTER 2: SPECTACULAR

You really couldn’t deny it. 

It was spectacular really. 

It happened. Your necklace was on the table, something you could not have managed if you were drunk, your shoes were on the rack, something else you don’t do when drunk AND to top the whole thing off, he smirked at you the entire morning and kept "unintentionally" brushing against you in the kitchen before breakfast. 

Yep, completely and totally fucked. Spectacular. Absolutely spectacular. 

Unfortunately, you said this aloud without realizing it. 

"What's absolutely spectacular?" a voice asked. 

Oh, even more spectacular. Bucky. 

"Hmm, nothing" you brushed it off like you were thinking about the flowers in Chile. 

"Come on, tell me" He said with his usual carefree look. Sitting down at a chair at the table. 

She was suddenly very grateful she sat at the head of the table rather than the sides where he could've sat next to her. No unnecessary contact. 

Suddenly she felt his knee brush hers. 

Never mind. 

"Just the weather" you lied. 

A very stupid lie as Bucky made you realize. 

"You hate the rain" he said his brows furrowing. 

Sure enough, turning your head to the right, the window did indeed showcase an exterior environment that was pouring evaporated water from the sky. 

"I meant in the Maldives" you excused. 

"Rain season there too" he commented off handedly. "Are you okay, you've barely touched your yoghurt, you normally devour it" he said abruptly changing topics and looking at your barely eaten vanilla and mixed berry yoghurt. 

"It's good yoghurt. I'm just not feeling hungry, that’s all" you said quickly. "You know what, I'm gonna go put this in the fridge and go catch up on…. stuff" you said confusedly at your lack of excuses. 

Inconvenient. 

"Oh, here let me" he said immediately standing up when she did. 

"Thanks" you muttered.

Waiting on him to finish (because leaving would be rude and you didn't put it past him to have a comment about that) you give him a quick thank you before slipping out of the kitchen and practically speed walking to your room. 

Bloody hell. 

It was two days before you had alone time with Bucky. 

On the balcony of Avengers tower while he was a tux.

Like his fine ass needed to look even better than usual. 

"Well hello there Alex" he said nursing what looked to a whiskey. 

You as usual had your Moscato, but you were still fairly sober. 

"Hey Bucky" you said quickly turning around to see the two of you were alone. 

Spectacular. 

"You look stunning" he said eyeing your dress. 

Admittedly, the champagne floor length gown suited you. 

It was a halter neck, high collar with a slit in the cleavage area for sexy but elegant and a rather long slit up the right leg which just happened to be on display for his hungry eyes. Somehow your loose curls made you feel less exposed. 

"Thank you, you look good too" you said quietly. 

"Thank you, but credits to Stark, he picked it, apparently Romanoff thinks I need guidance" he said taking another sip of his whiskey. 

Not at all distracting. 

And damn Romanoff a thousand times. 

"Well, either way it looks good on you" you said. 

"Thank you again, you're not cold?" he asked eyeing your shoulders the dress showed off. 

"No, I'm good" you clipped knowing you sounded kinda rude. 

He however, couldn’t have cared less. 

More spectacular. 

"I do make you nervous, don’t I?" he said in his seemingly permanent state of amused. 

"No" you said frowning. 

Personally, you thought you were doing well, apparently not it seemed. 

"You're breathing a lot heavier than usual" he noted. 

"It's just chilly" you said internally slapping your forehead as soon as the words left your mouth. 

"I thought you weren't cold?" he asked seemingly genuinely concerned. 

Apparently, you were just adding to all the spectacular that had already occurred. 

"I don’t think I noticed it till you pointed it out" you said. "Don't worry about it, you enjoy the fresh air, I'm gonna head inside" you said quickly making an exit. 

"Let me accompany you" he said appearing out of nowhere grabbing the door for you. 

"Really Bucky, it's okay" you tried but he was relentless. 

"I insist" he smiled warmly. 

"I- sure" you said with a sigh. 

Allowing him to escort you to an empty side of the bar where few people were seated. 

"How come you get so shy around me" he asked curiously.

"Wh- I don't" you said. 

Good job Alex. Strong voice, no stutter, just a small slip up. You praised yourself. 

"You get quiet and kinda introverted" he said. "You avoid me"

"I'm socially awkward" you said plainly. 

First thing that came to your mind. 

"I don't mind, it's sweet" he said honestly. "Is that really why you're avoiding me?" he asked. 

He already knew the answer the smug little shit. 

"Well you see, not many guys offer to show me how great their stamina and endurance is" you said before you chickened out. "So yeah" you said awkwardly. 

"No, I don’t suppose so" he said with a small smile. "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly. 

"No" you said simply. 

He just chuckled. 

Oh god that was a nice sound. 

"Come with me a minute?" he asked. 

You don’t know what the hell came over you but you agreed. 

And that was how you ended up in his room. 

"Can I put out a theory?" he asked. 

"You did that a few days ago" you stated. 

"You're kinda shy, I get that. But I think there's more to you than that" he said. 

"Go on" you said flatly, but there was a hint of curiosity. 

"You're smart, you know yourself, your limits and boundaries and what you like. I heard your little drunken conversation. You don’t do relationships, I can respect that. I like a girl who knows herself, knows what she wants. I think even though you're shy, all my little hints and suggestions got you thinking, you seem like someone with an imagination. I think my suggestions and flirting is something you like, but don’t know what to make of. Your curiosity got the better of you and so you're here in my room. You wouldn’t be here if you were the slightest bit curious as to what could happen between us on a physical level." he said. 

"So, friends with benefits?" you said unsurely. 

"You could say that, when I say friends I mean friends, I won't only keep you around for sex, I don’t believe in that. Friends mean lunch and advice and the option to get out of this whenever you'd like" he said laying all his cards on the table. 

"Did you miss the part where I said I'm socially awkward? Because sex will in no way, shape or form make that go away, in fact it may just do the opposite if I'm being completely honest" you rushed out. 

"Just hear me out?" Bucky said. 

"Fine" you said. 

"Friends with benefits, friends being actual, good, care about each other friends, with the option to leave the arrangement whenever one of us wants to, we don’t push each other past the person's limits, we have safe words if that makes you feel more comfortable, we trust each other, help each other out in the physical department" he said. "That's all, you're not a toy or a means to an end and I'd hope I wouldn’t be either" he surmised. 

"I'm still really awkward" you said dumbly. 

"I can work with that" he said stepping closer towards you. 

You knew exactly where this was going and you were right. 

For every step Bucky took forward, you took one back. 

"I just don't know if I'd enjoy it as much as you, I'm a very boring person in that err, department and well you don’t seem like that, so-" she had hit the wall. 

"I doubt you're boring Y/N, I think you're intriguing and I'm not one to be selfish when it comes to sex-" 

Of course, your face got warm. 

"I won't be selfish, tonight could be all about you" he offered. 

Bravery suddenly lunged into you. From where, god only knows. 

"And if I didn’t want tonight to necessarily to be all about me?" you asked suddenly finding it hard to keep your breathing even. 

There was still two feet between you. Two feet which wouldn’t take much effort to become none. 

There was suddenly a glint in his eyes that was not there before. 

"I'm open to that too, what don’t you like?" he asked. 

"I- uh, well-" you tried. 

Of course, you'd stutter now. 

"Use your words baby" he said huskily. 

There was a sudden throbbing at your entrance. 

"I'm not really into the whole degrading thing" you said. 

Words! A miracle!

"What else?" he asked taking another step, just over a foot and he'd be pressed against you. 

"Um, I don't really like excessive roughness, y'know stuff that isn't necessary, anal is a no for me, um that's really all I can think of" you said the shyness coming through. 

"And the things you do like?" he asked very curious to hear this answer. 

"I, well um, I" you began stuttering again. 

Did not help in any way that he brushed a loose curl away from the front of your ear. 

When it became clear that you weren't going to be able to get an answer out he smiled fondly. 

"We can figure that out as we go" he said closing the gap between your bodies.  
Now sandwiched between him and the wall, your heart started racing. 

"Before I do anything a few things" he said quietly in your ear. 

"Mmhm" you sighed. 

"Safe words, I want you to have safe words" he said. "What works best for you?" he said trailing his fingers down your left arm causing goosebumps to erupt. 

Since when did safe word discussion become such a turn on?

"G-green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop for a moment, Vegas for a cease fire" you said shakily. "I'll click my fingers twice if I can't get the words out" you told him. 

"Okay, good girl" he said mindlessly, but when your breathing hitched causing your chest to push up into his he looked down at you with delight. "So, she's like pet names?" he asked rhetorically. 

Not trusting your voice, you simply nodded avoiding his heated gaze. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. 

You were dying here. Seriously dying. His hands suddenly appeared on your waist and neck. And the dying continues. 

"Please" he breathed leaning his forehead against yours while you looked up at him. 

"I- oh god" you breathed. "Bucky" you whispered. 

"C'mon baby, say yes" he said his nose brushing yours, lips just out of reach, not even an inch away from yours. 

Nodding softly to not injure your foreheads you prayed that would be enough. 

"Words baby" he said. "I need your words"

"Yes" you whispered. 

And with that his lips met yours softly. 

The kiss just screamed respect. 

And my god you enjoyed it. 

His hand on your neck now almost cupping your jawline as his thumb caressed your cheek was going to drive you mad. 

"This can be about you, just say the word" he said pulling back from the kiss. 

You just shook your head. 

"You sure?" he asked checking for any signs of distress. 

"I'm sure" you said determined. "Consider it a test run, see if I like where this is going" you breathed. 

He kissed you again and y god was his lips magical. Soft and plump and slow in begging for entrance. 

Squeezing your waist, you broke away and moaned and got the air you needed. 

Panting slightly, he took advantage and slipped his tongue into your mouth coaxing the shyness out of you slowly. 

This went on for five minutes before he noticed you relaxing. 

"You trust me?" Bucky asked. 

"Yes" you nodded. 

"You know you can stop at any time you want?" He double checked. 

"Yes" you said again. 

"Good girl" he said heatedly causing your insides to clench in delight. 

"Get on your knees" He ordered. 

Oh yes, spectacular indeed.


	3. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear fanfiction lovers.   
> So, it’s here. Oh yes. The smut. 
> 
> I kinda got excited and wrote it all in one day so it’s somewhat rushed (I’m stressing about saving for my so many people’s birthdays which mean clubbing and alcohol and so much crap to do) but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> I don’t really know what else I’d say at this point except to Rasha the Dark, yes, he is a sly son of a bitch isn’t he, our Bucky Barnes. 
> 
> Lots of Virtual Love,  
> Chanelle

Doing as told, you lowered to your knees.

"God, you're beautiful" he whispered as he undid his belt and jeans. 

You'd never really enjoyed sucking a guy, but if he could make this bearable, maybe this friends with benefits thing would be worth a shot. 

It was at this point you noticed that he was sporting a semi. 

And he didn’t look small either. 

Suddenly worrying about your gag reflex, you calmed your nerves. 

"You know what I want?" he asked you slowly stroking himself. 

You nodded. 

"Words" he repeated like it was his catch phrase. 

"Yes" you said. 

"There's a girl" he said proudly. "Open your mouth for me" he said, lust clearly in his eyes as you obliged. 

'Calm down Alex' you repeated in your head. 

He gently put his tip in your mouth while you got to work. Sucking as far as you could, using your hand for what your mouth couldn't take. 

For a single second, you worried he may not be enjoying it. But then he let out a shaky breath. 

"God, you take my cock so well Alex" he groaned. 

And cue your praise kink to be activated. 

You put a bit more effort into your movements sucking that extra little bit deeper, just a little faster.   
Something he apparently noticed. 

"Jesus, you enjoying this baby?" he asked. 

You just moaned as you kept going, pushing as far you could without setting off your very present gag reflex. Normally, this was not your thing, you didn't enjoy blowjobs and usually only ever did them out of manners, to return the favor or out of hope your respective partner may return the favor, but you didn't really enjoy it, until now that is. Bucky Barnes was no silent lover (could you say that given the situation? You didn’t know). He made noises that spurred you on, he kept talking to you, telling you how good you were, how well you were doing, he was clearly a fan of dirty talk. No wonder Steve says he was such a hit during the 40's. There weren't many men with the charm and sexual prowl Bucky had now. And while you had no doubt there was no shortage on men with charm back then, you doubted they were as sexually creative as he was. 

Being a supersoldier, he had better stamina meaning he could last a lot longer than any normal guy, which meant you'd be doing your least favorite sexual task, but somehow he made the time seem to fly with his encouragement and praise. Yay for good men like him. 

"Alex, Alex, you gotta stop baby" he said getting closer, his hips rising against his will, he was close. 

Your inner conscience rejoicing. 

Redoubling your efforts, you moved your head up and down faster as his breathing became audibly faster. 

30 seconds, his supersoldier stamina kept him sane for all of 30 seconds before he came with a groan spilling down your throat. Swallowing what he gave you, you pulled back with a gasp, needing the oxygen. 

Looking up at him, leaning against the wall, he looked somewhat wrecked. Hair slightly mused, eyes closed and breathing heavily. 

'Points for Alex' you told yourself. 

When he looked down, only to see you looking back up at him, small smile on your face, doe eyes full of satisfaction and mischief he just smirked. 

"I thought I told you to stop?" he said out of breath. 

"Did you really think I would listen?" you say with a brow arched. 

"No, but now we do the next part my way" he said with determination in his eyes. 

"Oh, are we now?" you say playfully.

"Mmm" he hummed before placing his hands under your arms and pulling you up so quickly as you flew in the air for a second before he caught you under your thighs. 

Immediately tightening your legs around his waist as to not fall (pft...like he would've dropped you), one of his hands went from your thigh to your waist and he spun around pushing you into the wall. Did this mean you were gonna have sex against the wall? You'd never had wall sex before. 

"So, Alex" he said snapping you out of the trance that involved you looking at his chest which was still covered in a shirt while you thought about wall sex. 

Looking him in the eye you suddenly felt the nerves and butterflies ever so present in your stomach. 

"You didn’t listen when I told you to stop. Why is that?" he said, his voice clearly laced with lust as he ducked his head to catch your gaze which was slowly lowering to avoid eye contact. My god did you hate eye contact in these situations. 

You let a long breath out of your nose and didn’t answer his question, eyes darting anywhere that wasn’t his face. 

"Eyes on me" he commanded as your eyes snapped back to his. 

"Why didn't you stop?" he asked again, this time in a tone that meant you were going to answer, whether you wanted to or not. 

"You seemed to be rather enjoying yourself" you slightly breathlessly, also somewhat quieter than usual, your shyness was creeping back, yay. 

He smirked while letting more air than normal out of his nose. He was amused. 

"Did I?" he said with a smirk. 

Oh yeah, definitely amused. 

"You did" you said defiantly, doing your very best to mask the nerves and shyness. 

"What makes you say that?" he asked, lips whispering in your ear. 

"Well I swallowed the evidence, didn’t I?" you said with another sudden burst of bravery. 

He just growled before smashing his lips to yours, begging for entrance which for some reason you wouldn’t give him. He pressed his hips right against where your body craved his touch most and you moaned but still wouldn’t let him in. 

"C'mon baby, trust me, stop fighting me" he said pulling away to whisper in your ear, resulting in an embarrassingly loud groan from you as you let your head fall back to the wall with a dull thump. 

Amusingly chuckling again, he started to attack your neck with butterfly kisses making your breathing become uneven and your chest to push up into his as your back instinctively arched. His hands were everywhere, under the material of your dress, in your hair, tracing your arms, grabbing your ass through your dress. Your hands move to undo his shirt and he doesn’t stop you.  
Before you know it, your legs are on the floor as he spins you around to unzip your dress. 

The champagne material pools at your feet as you step out of the dress. Still facing away from him, in your black strapless bra and panties (which honestly had a nice sheen to it) and your nude heels, you tried to keep your breathing even as he stepped forward circling his left arm around your waist, the cold contrasting with the heat of your abdomen, his lips once again resumed the assault on your neck as you subconsciously tilted your head to left, giving him more access. When he suddenly nipped at half way down your neck you squeaked as your right hand immediately went to the arm circled around your waist, afraid your knees may buckle. His right arm came to sit atop your own practically pinning you to his body as you squirmed as he kept nipping your neck before soothing the slight sting with his tongue. He was driving you completely wild and he hadn’t even done any real touching yet.   
Damn him. 

Unable to keep still your kept arching into him feeling his once again hard erection at your lower back. Height differences may be annoying in that way. 

When he switched his attention to the other side of your neck, he licked a stripe from the nape of your neck to your left ear and you moaned. Loudly. You knew this was not something that escaped his attention when you felt his lips turn upwards on your neck. Just when you thought the torture couldn’t get any worse you felt his lips at the shell of your ear. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked in a tone that suggested just how much he knew you were enjoying yourself. 

“Yes” you sighed. 

“Still having second thoughts?” he asked. 

“No” you moaned when his right hand left your arm trailing down your outer thigh and then going back up your inner thigh, making you arch and buck in wild directions. 

“You want me to fuck you?” he asked again. 

Why the fuck was he choosing now to ask you questions which required you to think coherently, you never knew. But you did your best to answer him anyway. 

“Yes” you said impatiently. 

“You’re gonna have to earn it” he whispered making you groan. 

Turning you around in his arms he suddenly scooped you up again so your legs were wrapped around his hips, your hands on his shoulders. 

Lying you onto his bed, he looked down at you, clear predatory look in his eyes. 

“What are your safe words?” he quizzed. 

“Green, yellow, red, Vegas” you listed. 

“Good girl” he said in the most overtly sexual tone she’d ever heard leave his mouth.

And then he was hovering over you kissing you softly, taking you slightly by surprise. His lips were unyielding, demanding, patient. Was it even possible for lips to be so many things? I mean, they were lips. 

“Bucky” you groaned pulling away for air. 

“Yes?” he said smugly looking you right in the eye. 

“You’re teasing me” was all you said, well, whined. 

“Like I said princess,” he said as an “oh shit” left your lips at the pet name. “you gotta earn it” as he resumed kissing you. 

You highly doubted you could get sick of kissing him, but right now you only wanted one thing. 

Your hands tangled themselves in his hair as you lost yourself in the kiss. If he was gonna drag it out you may as well enjoy it. Moaning into his mouth as he slowly grinded into you, you impatiently began to pull at his hair. My god he had soft hair. Your hips bucked up into his as he finally let a moan into your mouth. He flipped you both over so you were on top, you somehow managed to not break the kiss as he suddenly sat up so you were straddling his hips. His hands started roaming up your back and you let out a moan louder than the ones before. If there was one place on your body that was sensitive, it was your back. He trailed his fingers up and down your back, focusing on your spine and the sides and you lost your mind, grinding on him so your clit got some friction. You started to get higher in pitch and volume from the sudden addition if the friction. As if he could feel you beginning to build up, he abruptly flipped you over you were back under him. 

“Nuh uh princess. My terms remember” he reminded you. “You don’t get to come yet”

His terms? And then it clicked. You didn’t stop the blowjob, so now he got his way. 

“Bucky- I” you began to stutter as he caught your gaze, the eye contact became too much as your eyes darted to look anywhere but him. 

“Do you wanna come doll? You want me so deep inside you, you can’t control it?” he taunted, knowing you weren’t getting anything. 

“Yes” you said helplessly. 

“If you want it, beg for it” he said into your ears and your face, not to mention your entire body heated up uncomfortably. 

You squeaked and tried opening and closing your mouth

“C’mon baby, you can do it, all you have to do is ask” he said in his ridiculously sexy low voice while his index finger started to dip inside the left cup of your bra, almost but not quite grazing your nipple. 

Looking at what his finger was doing, he noticed and had a gleeful idea. His other finger did the same to the right cup, mindlessly tugging the cup so they left your breasts for a single moment before he let them back down. His fingers leaving the insides of your bra, they trailed down the underside before moving to gently squeeze both of your breasts causing you put a hooked finger in between your teeth as to not make any noise. 

“Oh no, no, baby. I wanna hear you” he said as you vehemently shook your head. “No? Why’s that, princess? You feeling shy?” he asked. 

Not trusting your voice, you simply nodded. 

“Well now that just won’t do” he said in a sort of tone you reserved for when you said that to a kid. Somehow, you found it reassuring. Moving his hands so they rested besides the cups of your bra he gently ordered you “Arch your back for me”. 

Hesitating for a moment, you do as he asks and he unhooks your bra flinging it to the side of the room, where? God knows. Suddenly the panic creeps in. one of your insecurities, your boobs. They were not what one could call small. Sitting at an E-F cup and not having implants meant a few things. 

1\. They weren’t as perky as every other girl, they didn’t sag, but you need bras with support.   
2\. Having natural boobs, when your boobs grew as a teen so did a part of them. Your nipples. It was something boys “joked” about in high school with you. “Salami nipples”. Something you rolled your eyes at but secretly cried about at night after a shower as you stared in the mirror.   
3\. Your boobs being exposed to Bucky’s eyes combined with above points one and two, your shyness just tripled.

Noticing your discomfort as he looked at them he asked you gently, “is it this that’s making you shy?” as he traced them with his flesh hand.   
“N-no” you said putting on a brave face. 

“I’d hope not” he said lying next to you on his side as he grabbed one and squeezed. “Because they are works of art” he groaned as he kissed the swell of the mound that his hand was currently groping at. 

“All boys say that when they see bigger boobs” she breathed. 

“Hey” he said gently. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.” He said causing your eyes to snap up to his. 

Of course, he saw through the bravery thing. 

“And right now, all I want to do….is worship them” he said his lips immediately finding your right nipple, sucking and nibbling gently causing your breathing to accelerate again and you once again started to squirm. Switching to your left he sucked like a man getting his last drink before water ceased to exist. 

“Oh my god, Bucky” you moaned as his attention to your nipples caused them to instantly pebble. “Please” you said your voice becoming higher in pitch as he kept going. 

“That’s right baby, beg” you said the authority creeping back into his voice. 

“I, ah! Oh my god” you moaned, unbelievably high pitched in sound, as his hand travelled along your side before moving to rest along the top of your panties. “Bucky, I- nrgh, oh my god-pleaseee” you whined when you felt his hands slip beneath your panties to feel you damp between your legs. 

“Tell me what you want baby, all you gotta do is ask” he said huskily in your ear before moving back to torture your nipples while his hands gently stroked everywhere but your clit.   
“I can’t say it, I- “you were cut off with a high-pitched moan leaving your throat when he gently bit down on your nipple. 

“You can, c’mon just say it, say it and it’s yours” he encouraged. “You can do it, just beg” he cooed. 

“Pleeease” you said going completely insane at this point. 

“Please, what?” he asked. “What do you want?” 

“Your fingers” you miraculously managed. 

“You mean these fingers?” he said rubbing your clit slowly but with enough pressure to make you gasp.

“Oh my- yes, yes” you moaned. “Pleaaase, don’t stop, Bucky, don’t stop” you said completely aware you sounded desperate, simply not caring in the slightest that you did. 

“I won’t stop, fuck” he cursed. “You’re so pretty when you’re begging” he said before shifting so he was kneeling in between your legs reaching to pull down your panties, slowly. 

Instinctively, you tried closing your legs but he was having none of that. 

“No hiding” he said before slowly pulling your legs apart and groaning. Loudly. “Fucking perfect” he said before starting to kiss your thighs, nibbling as he went. 

“Jesus Chri- oh” you squealed when he bit down on your right thigh. 

“Good girl” he smirked. 

Using his fingers, he slowly spread the most intimate part of you before burying his nose right in the crease of where your thighs would meet and inhaling sharply. “Did I make you this wet, sweetheart?” he asked. “C’mon baby, tell me who made you this wet?” he pressed. 

“Y-you did” you squirmed. 

“Just checking” he said and then without warning his mouth covered your clit before he began sucking harshly.

You screamed. You actually screamed. “OH M- YES- BUCKY- MMM” the last coming out as an extremely loud moan. 

Your hips began to buck wildly as he just through his left arm over your hips to keep you still and he continued kissing right on the edge of your clit before continuing as you moaned and did your best to move your hips. 

Suddenly your stomach felt a familiar knot tie between your hips as your breathing pattern flew to hell and the pleas started leaving your hips. “Please, Bucky, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, mmm, plee-hease” the words started flying out. “Oh my g-OD” the last one coming out as a squeal.   
All it took was a single finger pushing its way into you, finding a good spot and rubbing for you to fall apart.   
Slowly kissing your clit as you came down from your orgasm, he smiled. 

“You seemed like you were rather enjoying yourself” he parroted your words from earlier. 

Still attempting to make your breathing even you just sighed in content. 

“I was” you said breathlessly. 

“Was? You mean you’re no longer enjoying yourself?” he asked. 

For a moment, there you thought he was being serious. That was just before you caught the mischievous glint in his eyes right before he pushed his finger back inside you as you felt yourself clench delightedly. 

“Holy shit, you’re tight” he marvelled. “And that’s just one finger” he observed before slowly pushing a second finger to join the first. Suddenly feeling an uncomfortable stretch, you were reminded about how long it had been. Bucky noticed to because you suddenly became very tense around his fingers. 

“Alex, you’re so tight. Have you-“ knowing his question you cut him off. 

“I’m not a virgin, it’s just been a long time since I’ve had any of that kind of fun” you said shyly. “Just... go slowly” you told him. 

“You’ll tell me if-“ he began only to be interrupted again. 

“Safe words” you told him. 

“Good job princess” he said and you clenched ever so slightly around his fingers. “Huh, you really do like the pet names” he observed. “Relax for me”

You nodded bashfully as he smiled up at you. Suddenly his fingers began moving, slow, as you requested, but it was slightly different to before. Firstly, he had two fingers, so there was a stretch. Second, he reached a little higher up every time his fingers came back into you and suddenly the discomfort began to become more bearable the more you relaxed. Then his fingers hit a certain spot and you immediately moved your hips back and again stuck a hooked index finger in your mouth to keep quiet. And he knew what he’d hit. He’d found your g-spot. With a crazed smirk, he reached for it again as you moved your hips back, still somewhat sensitive from your last orgasm. 

“No, no baby. You don’t get to run from this” he said dragging you to the edge of the bed by your hip with his left arm, which bolted you down once more as you kept squirming. Suddenly you were sitting upright. You really were squirming apparently. 

This seemed to be a repetitive occurrence. Screaming, moaning, squirming. All because of Bucky Barnes. Like fate, the music of the party had stopped and Tony called for a few words. While outside was pretty far off, he could hear footsteps. Dr Cho and her boyfriend. Then Alex heard it. 

“You gonna be good for me?” he asked.   
Before you could ask what on earth he meant, his fingers started moving again as you fought to stay quiet. Desperately trying to drag your hips away from his sinfully skilled fingers, you whispered miraculously “Bucky, they’re practically right outsi- “

“Don’t make a sound, or I’ll make you want to scream even louder” he interrupted you, his dominance bleeding into his voice.   
Nodding you did your best which proved to be more difficult than anticipated. He alternated between hitting your g-spot and scissoring his fingers so you’d stretch a bit more. He was dragging it out on purpose. Bastard. Biting down on your finger as the familiar knot curled in your stomach he put his lips right next to your ear. Before he could even begin to say anything, you knew you were a goner. 

“You’re doing such a good job princess, making no noise for me, I know you want to, so, so bad. You just wanna scream, don’t you? Show me how good I’m making you feel? Fuck, I can feel you clamping down on my fingers. You like this don’t you? Me, talking?” he said.   
You whimpered and nodded. 

“Shh baby, nearly there” he said as your walls tensed and you came in near silent gasps. 

Head slumping back onto the bed you moaned. 

“How was that?” he asked kissing your jawline. 

You just mumbled incoherently, causing his ridiculously perfect smile to appear on his as equally ridiculously perfect face. He moved to his bedside table but you stopped him. 

“Pill” was all you had to say.

“You got one more for me, princess?’ he asked nuzzling your neck. 

“I don’t think I could” you said breathlessly. 

“One more time” he said, shifting you so he was laying in between your legs, erection pressed against the crease of where your leg met your most intimate place. 

“Bucky” you moaned when you felt him rubbing against your slick folds. You felt how wet you were and you didn’t remember ever being that wet. 

“You belong to me” was all he said before pushing into you as you moaned. 

The stretch was slightly uncomfortable again but he started whispering in your ear to distract you. Apparently, few things went unnoticed by the supersoldier. You hadn’t decided whether this was a good thing or not. You’d decide post orgasm. 

“Mmmm, you’re doing so good for me princess. Reckon you can hold those hips still for me? Hmm, keep em nice and still for me while I do my job?” he asked low in your ear. 

You shook your head. There was no way you’d be able to keep still. 

“No?” he asked clearly enjoying this. “Well I guess that’s too bad” he said before moving at a leisurely pace. Waiting for you to get comfortable, slowly feeling you relax more and more he moved faster and you started your usual uncontrollable moaning and squirming. Bucky suddenly took your arms wrapped around his neck and pinned them next your head, an action which cause you to clench in delight. 

“Keep them there” he ordered. “And be as loud as you want”

And then he really moved, he pounded you relentlessly and he showed no signs of giving up. 

“Harder” you groaned. 

He obliged and you lasted all of ten minutes before you started clamping down on him once more. 

“That’s it, there you go baby, c’mon, just a little bit more” he encouraged while you started whining even louder than what you were. 

You were so close and he was too. Then out of nowhere it hit you like a tidal wave. 

“Oh my- Bucky, like, oh my, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, -YES!” you screamed.

It took thirty seconds, thirty seconds after you came and he kept going causing even more pleasure than you thought possible, before he reached his peak. Groaning in your ear, collapsing next you both breathing heavily. Not saying a word. 

“Still think no one can get you off?” he asked grinning at you. 

“I never said no one, I said few” you said still completely out of breath. 

Two minutes later, you slowly got up and moved to go get your clothes. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” he asked in amusement watching you get redressed. 

“Why, let’s see, back to the party” you said playfully. 

Oh yeah, the wine did its job. 

Just as you moved to put your dress on he was behind you, turning to face him while you zipped your dress up, you just arched a brow at him.

Manoeuvring around him you headed for the door, but Bucky, being Bucky, had you pressed up against it before you could open it.

“Stay” he whispered. “I’ll make it worth your time” he said. 

“Oh no, I’ve had my fun, you’ve had yours, I’m heading back to the party” you said full of determination. 

“And what’s out there that’s better than me?” he asked with a cheeky grin. 

“The bacon quiche” you quipped ducking out before he had the chance to comment. 

With a chuckle Bucky leaned back against his door. This was going to be an interesting little arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Nervous Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath in which Alex (yes i gave her a name and switched to third person so sorry for being snnoying) is a nervous wreck while Bucky is a happy as a clam and thoroughly enjoying making her flustered

I LIIIIIIIVE *in Mushu voice*   
I know I’ve disappeared over the last few weeks and I’m so sorry, I don’t even have an excuse, I was just lazy, but here’s Chapter Fourrrrr

Alex was at a loss as to what the hell was going on in her life. 

For starters, she slept with a colleague.   
Now given that Bucky Barnes was no ordinary type of guy she could somewhat comprehend why she had slept with him. Besides, guy was easy on the eyes. So, in short, that made sense even if she was somewhat unhappy with that. 

At 6:42am Alex was awoken by her phone being bombarded with text messages, from her ex no less.   
That she had no idea what to make of. Kyle was never a particularly serious one, there was a maybe we can start dating but there wasn’t much else.

Then she got the call.   
Her friend Katie Nichols whom she spent the better part of 20 years being soul mated to (yes soul mated was a term Alex considered to be legitimate) called her saying how she spotted her cousin in the city. Alex’s cousin, Kiera Clemmens was not her favourite person in the world. She was very much what Alex’s mother stood for, poise and cold exterior and not having so much as a single hair out of place, they loved to go to church (something Alex hated), were very old fashioned (they didn’t believe in being gay which angered Alex to unbelievable proportions) and pretty much stomped on the face of feminism. The Suffragette’s did not endure such horrible treatment so dumb bitches like her could exist. 

And to top the whole thing off, they, the Avengers, were out of coco pops. This was probably the most upsetting thing to happen to Alex within the last 24 hours. It was Thursday morning. Alex liked having coco pops on a Thursday morning. Coco Pops with a glass of milk and a breakfast muffin. Now all she’d get is the milk and breakfast muffin. Staring blankly at the closed fridge she didn’t notice Steve walk into the kitchen before abruptly stopping upon seeing her look of horror. 

“Everything okay Alex?” he asked her. 

She stood silent for a moment before the explosion began. 

“We are the Avengers, are we not?” she burst. 

“Yes?” Steve answered slightly perplexed.  
“Then why is it, that the Avengers, are out of bloody coco pops!” she burst again. 

With a slight chuckle, he walked up to her before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, I’m sure we’ll get more coco pops by next Thursday” he said with a small chuckle. 

She just whimpered pathetically. “This is what sin looks like, Captain Rogers, depriving your favourite recruit of her one true love” she told him in a very upset voice. 

“I promise you Alex, I will personally see to it that we have coco pops by next Thursday” the mascot of truth and justice swore.

“And if you forget?” she pressed clearly still upset. 

“I’ll take you out for breakfast” he supplied. 

This instantly brought a smile to her face. 

“Debbie’s Diner?” she asked. 

“Debbie’s Diner” he nodded as she squealed. 

“Steve, you are the best” she said looking infinitively happier than what she was thirty seconds ago. 

“Well, I try Alex. There’s some sandwiches from that deli you like in the fridge though. Help yourself.” Steve said before turning around as if to look for someone. 

As Alex pulled out her sandwiches Steve apparently found whatever he was looking for.   
“Buck, eat something will you” he said before turning to walk out of the kitchen. 

“He’s with you?” she asked suddenly freezing in her spot while he Steve didn’t notice. 

“Yeah, we went for a run in Central Park this morning” he said before rounding out of the kitchen. 

Unaware that he was already past the wall that obscured her view of him, so that he could see her, she scrambled to get her sandwiches, milk and breakfast muffin, quickly turning only to see a smirking Bucky Barnes watching her with great amusement. 

Well, fuck. 

“Hi” she squeaked. 

“Hey Alex” he said casually, still clearly amused. 

How dare he be so casual when Alex was freaking out. 

“Hi” she said again, causing his mouth to tug up a fraction more. 

Looking at her breakfast choice his brows furrowed slightly. 

“No coco pops?” he asked. 

“We’re out” she said dumbly, still having no idea how to approach the situation. 

“Bet that didn’t sit well with you” he smiled leaning on the wall on one leg. 

Why did she find that so attractive? It was not good. 

“No, but it’s okay. Steve said he’d get me some” she answered as short as she could. 

“Did he now?” he asked, an odd sort of glint in his eyes. 

“Yes…” she said slowly. 

“Good man” he said. 

“Yeah, anyways, I am going to go eat” Alex said quickly moving to the dining table before taking a seat, at the head as per usual before tearing into her muffin as quickly as possible. After all, if Bucky was gonna make breakfast and eat at the table too, she wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. 

Unfortunately, this plan did not work out. 

“So, Alex” Bucky began as if about to start an interrogation. “Sleep well?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Mmhm” she answered with a slight squeak in her voice. 

“Last night tire you out?” Bucky asked. “I could help you build up some endurance, if you’d like?” he added as an afterthought. 

“I- uh, no. I’m probably gonna train with Steve and Natasha” Alex said before pausing to skull her milk as quickly as possible.

For fucks sake. She still had a sandwich to go through. How convenient. 

“You sure?” he asked. 

“Yep” she said. 

“Hey Alex?” he asked.

“Hmm?” she hummed looking absolutely anywhere but him. 

“Wanna have sex again?” he asked so casually it made her eyes instantly snap to his in a split second. 

“Um, I’m good and I have a lot of stuff to do today and yeah” she said lamely while scarfing down her sandwich as quickly as humanly possible. 

“Cos I’d like to have sex with you again” he said as her face began heating up, a very slight pink hue placing themselves on her cheekbones. 

“I- you would?” she asked before she could stop the words coming out. 

“Oh yeah. You were a lot of fun. I’d like to see what other fun things we could do with each other” Bucky said taking a bite out of his apple. 

Even his apple eating was hot. Just great. 

“I’m sure there’s no limit to the fun we could have but I gotta go do some…cleaning” she said thinking of the first thing that came to her head while bolting to her room, sandwich and plate forgotten. 

Blissfully unaware that he was following her, her breathing returned to normal, not that she was aware it was abnormal in the first place what with her mind so consumed with thoughts of Bucky and his beautiful blue eyes and his gorgeous chocolate locks and his ridiculously firm looking (and feeling, Alex remembered) muscles and his perfect hands and his fingers (more specifically what he could do with those fingers) and don’t even get her started on his more adult behavior that seemed to creep its way into her mind every time she so much as thought of him. 

She entered her room, still oblivious to who was trailing her and sighed before staring out of her window. 

“Spotless” his voice rumbled from right behind her. 

Jumping before she turned, she asked in a sort of outrage “What are you doing here?”.

“Well I was gonna help you clean, but your room is spotless” he said strolling around the place casually. 

Again. “Screw him and his casually” she thought. 

“I meant rearrange stuff” Alex covered. 

“Need some muscle?” he asked amusedly. 

“Sam’s free, he agreed to help me” she said far too quickly. 

“He’s doing an extended training session with Steve and Rhodey” Bucky smirked. 

“Oh” was all Alex managed. 

“You know, you are adorable when you’re so flustered” he smiled. 

Stupid cute impish grin. 

“I’m not flust-” she stopped when his hands started rubbing small circles into her hand that he’d apparently taken in the last five seconds. 

“No?” he asked. 

Oh, how she hated him in this moment. 

“No” she said defiantly before snatching hand away, unsuccessfully, as he simply tugged on her hand sending her crashing into his chest, while his arms locked around her, holding her firmly in place. 

Brilliant. Just brilliant. 

“Oh dear" she muttered. 

“You don’t seem unflustered” he observed. 

“Bucky, I’ve got” she began but got cut off again. 

“Cleaning, re-arranging to be specific, I know” he smiled. 

He really did think she was adorable. 

“But here’s the thing doll, I want you in bed again, you’ve got loads of time to rearrange furniture” he said. 

“Wha- well- I can’t, you know, right now, I’ve got-” she stuttered before he kissed her, completely cutting of whatever possible argument she had prepared. 

And she was lost. Lost in his kiss, his smell, the feel of his chest under her hands. 

“We’ve got 15 minutes before everyone comes up for lunch, I wanna test just how many times you scream for me in that time” he murmured in her ear causing a shiver to rush down her spine. 

“Okay” she squeaked as he dragged her to his bed. 

This would be interesting at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me 
> 
> Fanfiction.net: QueenCocoChanelle   
> Tumblr: @marvelenterprises   
> Wattpad: QueenCocoChanelle


End file.
